Pure Bloody Romance
by seirahitsu
Summary: Ketika kaname kuran menghilang setelah membunuh ayah Aidou, Yuki kuran membuka kembali Night class. seorang gadis diundang oleh Kaien. Gadis itu berkaitan dengan kaname dan zero.Siapakah dia? RnR plis  gak pinter buat summary XD
1. Chapter 1 The Guardian

Ini fic pertama saya, jadi saya mohon kritiknya ya !

Ini terinsprasi dari chapter 72 VK (kalo gak salah) Read n Review please !~

Ini fic Romance ato humor sya jga bingung XDD (jangan tanya)

_**Summary:**_ Setelah Kaneme Kuran menghilang ntah kemana setelah kepergok bunuh ayahnya Aidou, Yuki memutuskan untuk membuka kembali Night Class yang sudah ditutup selama 1 tahun. O, ya, setting nya setelah Ichiru meninggal. Datanglah seorang gadis tak dikenal yang diundang Kaien Kurosu. Siapa dia? XDD (** OC and OOC**)

_**Warnings: OC, OOC, Garing, gaje ,aneh, typo(s), blablabla**_

Disclaimer  
>Vampie Knight by ©Matsuri Hino<p>

* * *

><p>"Aya, jangan menyalahkan dirimu sendiri"<p>

Suara lembut dari seorang laki-laki yang sedari tadi mendekapku terasa membuat jantungku berdegup kencang. Siapa dia? Kenapa ia bisa tahu namaku?

"Tolong, lepaskan aku" kataku seraya berusaha melepaskan pelukan laki-laki ini. Tapi ia mendekapku lebih erat dari sebelumnya. Terasa aura aneh, apa ini hanya perasaanku saja. Dadaku terasa sesak. Ruangan ini begitu gelap, hanya cahaya bulan yg menembus jendela yang terlihat olehku begitu terasa hampa, membuat perasaan semakin menyesakkan.

"Aya, terima kasih dan maafkan aku.." Kata-kata yang keluar darinya terasa sesepi ruangan ini.

Tiba-Tiba ia menancapkan taringnya dileherku. Itu membuatku sangat terkejut. Jantungku berdetak lebih cepat, bahkan aku bisa mendengar suara darah yang mengalir di tenggorokannya.

"Hentikan, Vampire! hhh" Napasku berlomba. Sontak aku terbangun dari tempat dudukku. Eh? Mataku terbelalak melihat sesosok laki-laki tengah berdiri dihadapanku. Hanya mimpi? Aku tidak menyadari bahwa aku membentak Zero barusan. Rupanya dari tadi aku tertidur di bangku didepan ruangan kepala sekolah Kaien. Laki-laki itu menatapku dengan tatapan bingung

"Maaf" aku menunduk refleks. Malu sekali, lebih baik, aku tidak memikirkan mimpi aneh itu lagi.

"Terserahlah, Ia sudah menunggumu didalam" Kata Zero tak peduli "Baiklah" Kataku. Zero membukakan pintu kepala sekolah.

"Kyaa, Aya-chan.. Maaf membuatmu lama menunggu" Kata lelaki berkuncir dan berkacamata itu berlari kearahku lalu memelukku. Refleks aku melayangkan kepalan tanganku dan mengenai pipinya yang sebenarnya tidak terlalu keras.

"Ma-maaf kepala sekolah, aku tidak sengaja" Kataku

"Sekali lagi maaf, aku hanya tidak biasa" Lanjutku, sambil menunduk.

"Aku hanya ingin memeluk Aya-chan yang seperti anakku, tidak kusangka Aya-chan ternyata dingin seperti zero" Kata kepala sekolah dengan ekspresi menangis lebaynya. "Maaf" Kataku sambil menenangkan kepala sekolah yang tampak memojok diruangan.

"Nanti kau akan terbiasa" Kata zero menyilangkan tangannya sambil bersandar didinding dekat pintu, membuang pandangannya. Sesaat kemudian, kepala sekolah mengubah ekspresinya lagi menjadi serius dan kembali duduk di kursinya. Kepala sekolah yang aneh.

"Ada hal serius yang ingin kubicarakan denganmu, Aya-chan" Yah, aku yakin itu memang hal yang penting sampai-sampai ia memanggil seseorang dari asosiasi hunter. "Sejak Night class dibuka kembali seminggu yang lalu, aku ingin kau bersekolah disini dan melindungi murid-murid day class" Katanya

"Maksud anda, menjadi guardian? Kenapa aku?" Kataku tak percaya

"Yagari menceritakan banyak hal tentangmu. Aku yakin, kau yang terbaik" Katanya dengan riang. Aku tidak yakin akan hal ini, tapi jika ini cara yang bisa kulakukan untuk membantu, akan kucoba lakukan. Walaupun aku ragu memikulnya.

"Seperti yang kau ketahui, sejak Kaname-kun menghilang, mungkin siswa night class akan kurang terkendali, walaupun ada Yuki, tapi aku sedikit khawatir" Lanjutnya.

"Apa aku saja tidak cukup?" Kata zero dengan nada datar. "Bukan begitu zero-kun" Kata Kaien histeris.

"Baiklah" Ucapku. Aku tidak bisa menolak. Mungkin yang dikatakan kepala sekolah benar, mungkin akan ada kekacauan jika 'ketua' mereka tidak ada disana.

"Huwaa.. senang sekali Aya-chan bersedia" Katanya terharu. "I-Iya" kataku.

"Zero, sekarang tolong antarkan Aya-chan ke kamarnya"

"Bukannya, aku harus pulang dulu untuk mengambil barang- barangku?" Tanyaku heran.

"Tidak perlu, Ini sudah larut malam, Yagari sudah kuminta membawanya ke kamar asramamu" Katanya tersenyum.

"Terima kasih. Maaf merepotkan" Kataku menunduk, lalu berjalan keluar melalui pintu. Zero berjalan disebelahku. Kami terus menyusuri lorong koridor yang sepi. Mungkin aku harus memulai pembicaraan supaya tidak membosankan, lagipula ada banyak hal yang ingin kubicarakan dengannya. "Zero, apa kau masih mengingatku? Aku Ayaka Hanamura" Kataku sambil menunjukkan senyum terbaikku dan menunggu reaksinya.

"Entahlah"

"Baiklah, mulai sekarang, aku akan berusaha membantumu" Kataku dengan bersemangat, mengalihkan topik pembicaraan. Sedih juga rasanya jika ternyata Zero tidak mengingatku. Tapi, apa boleh buat, yang penting, aku sudah bisa menemuinya sekarang.

"Aku tidak yakin" Kata Zero

"Zero,mohon bantuannya ya" Kataku dengan tersenyum

"Terserahlah" Kata itu terdengar seperti kata 'diamlah' ditelingaku. Menyebalkan, tapi aku tahu dia orang yang menyenangkan dan dia adalah orang yang hebat. Aku selalu mengaguminya. Saat aku tinggal di asosiasi hunter, aku selalu mendengar berita tentangnya. Aku ingin menjadi seperti zero. Orangtuaku yang seorang hunter, juga tewas saat melakukan 'perburuan'. Sejak usiaku 4 tahun, aku tinggal dan belajar di asosiasi hunter. Tapi aku tidak sendirian.

Yagari-senseilah yang melatihku. Dulu, sebelum keluarga Zero diserang Hiou Shizuka, Yagari-sensei sering melatih kami bersama. Zero kecil benar-benar anak yang hangat, Ia sangat menyayangi Ichiru. Walaupun Ichiru sekarang sudah tidak ada, aku ingin menjadi orang yang akan melindungi zero. Aku tahu, itu terdengar sangat konyol, melihat umur Zero yang lebih pantas kusebut kakak. Zero yang kulihat sekarang sangat berbeda, terlihat kesepian dan menutup rapat dirinya.

"Ini kamarmu, barang-barangmu sudah didalam" Katanya sambil membukakan pintu. "Terima kasih" Kataku. Zero berlalu tanpa mengucapkan kata-kata apapun.

* * *

><p>Review please~ ! Arigato...<br>Jika Review'a mencukupi (?) maka saya akan melanjutkan cerita ini wahahah -ditendang para senior-


	2. Chapter 2 I want you

**Whether Only a NiteMare?**

"Aya, kenapa mukamu terlihat lesu? Kau kurang tidur?" Tanya Sayori Wakaba, teman sekelas dan sekamarku. Padahal, umurku baru 16 tahun, tetapi aku diharuskan oleh kepala sekolah sekelas dengan zero. Aku hanya mengangguk memberi tanda isyarat iya.

"Hihihi, kau benar-benar mirip seseorang yang kukenal" Katanya. "Tolong jangan katakan mirip Yuki-senpai" Kataku dengan malas. Baru saja satu malam bertugas menjadi guardian, tapi rasanya seperti satu abad. Apalagi, semalam zero tidak bertugas. Rasanya sepi. Pekerjaanku hanya mengawasi jika ada anak-anak Day class yang mungkin berkeliaran dimalam hari. Tapi, Zero sekarang malah dengan lelapnya tidur disaat jam pelajaran.

Zero tampak begitu lebih tenang disaat dia tertidur, rambut abu-abu atau keperakannya yang tertiup angin dari jendela, membuatku tidak bisa menjelaskannya dengan kata-kata seperti apa dia sekarang. Mungkin aku sudah menjadi udang bakar saat ini. Tiba-tiba Zero membuka matanya yang tampak berwarna coklat itu. Eh? Aku mengalihkan pandanganku. Berusaha menghilangkan rona merah diwajahku.

"Aya, kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya Yori yang berada disebelahku. "Tidak apa-apa"

~~~~~~~~~~R.E.N~~~~~~~~~

Setelah pelajaran usai, waktunya bertugas. Anak-anak Day class mulai berkerumunan, melihatnya saja sudah tidak sanggup. Ini hari pertamaku melakukan tugas ini, kemarin zero yang menertibkannya, hari ini adalah giliranku.

Kubunyikan peluit "Baiklah semuanya, harap tertib, ayo beri jalan !" Teriakku dengan sekuat tenaga. Akhirnya semuanya rapi. "Syukurlah" Gerutuku bangga. Gerbangpun terbuka, sejenak kemudian, para siswa Night class keluar dari asramanya. Tampak seorang gadis berambut coklat dengan mata bulat besar berjalan di paling depan dengan senyumnya menyapa para murid Day class.

"Kyaaa ! Idol-senpai, kami merindukanmu !"

"Shiki-senpai !" Gadis-gadis itu berlarian menuju gerbang. Aku tidak bisa menahan mereka. Aduh. Aku tersungkur ke tanah. Uh! tangan kiriku sepertinya terluka karena menggesek kerikil. Sakit sekali, Mungkin berdarah. Gawat. Aku memberanikan membuka mataku melihat tanganku. Untung saja hanya lecet sedikit.

"Sampai kapan kau mau tidur disana, kau hanya menghalangi jalanku" Suara yang terdengar familiar di telingaku. Ya, itu Zero. Akupun langsung berdiri. Aku hanya menunduk, tidak berani melihat wajah zero setelah kebodohan yang kuperbuat.

"Kamu baik-baik saja Aya-san?" Aku menoleh ke asal suara.

"Iya, aku baik-baik saja" Kataku. Ia gadis yang tadi, tampaknya ia adalah ketua dari Night class tapi, Siapa dia?

"Yuki-sama, kita harus bergegas"

"Sebentar, Aidou-senpai, Ichijou-senpai" Dia Yuki Kuran, putri dari Kuran clan. Gadis yang sedang berdiri disampingku ini terlihat begitu mempesona dengan seragam berwarna putihnya. Dialah yang mengaktifkan kembali Night class setelah setahun ditutup, alasan mengapa sempat ditutup karena Yuki yang ternyata adalah putri dari Juuri Kuran dan Haruka Kuran, seorang Pureblood. Yuki juga pernah menjadi manusia. Itulah yang kudengar dari berita yang beredar. Ia pernah menjadi guardian, dan ia juga adalah anak angkat Kaien Kurosu. Dua laki-laki yang tadi, terlihat mendekat kearah kami.

Zero melangkah pergi, mencoba menertibkan kembali murid-murid Day class yang gaduh.

"Jadi, apakah kau guardian yang baru?" Kata salah satu laki-laki itu dengan senyum lembut nan riangnya.

Aku hanya mengangguk dengan ekspresi datar. Aku tidak terbiasa berada diantara para vampire seperti ini. "Ichijou-senpai, apa semua murid night class sudah masuk ke kelas?" Tanya Yuki "Iya" Katanya dengan senyum lembut lagi. Ternyata, vampire dengan senyuman yang riang itu bernama Ichijou. Takuma Ichijou. Selama ini, aku hanya tahu nama-nama mereka dar asosiasi hunter. Aku tidak pernah bertemu langsung dengan mereka. "Hmm, namamu Aya? " Kata laki-laki disebelah Ichijou. Heh? Aku yakin laki-laki dengan rambut berantakan itu pasti bernama Aidou. "Tampaknya kau terluka, aya-chan" Lanjutnya. "Tidak, hanya luka kecil" Kataku dengan lirih.

Tiba-tiba Zero menarik tanganku dan membawaku menjauhi mereka. Namun, sebelum itu, tampaknya ia menoleh kearah Yuki-senpai dan yang lainnya. "Jika sudah selesai, bisakah kalian kembali ke sarang kalian?"

Zero menarikku, "Aku bisa berjalan sendiri, tolong lepaskan aku." Kataku.

"Terserah kau saja" Kata zero menghentikan langkahnya, lalu menyobek sedikit kain bajunya. "Eh? tidak perlu, hanya lecet sedikit" kataku. Tanpa kusadari lukaku yang tadi hanya luka kecil, telah mengalirkan darah. Tapi, zero tidak menghiraukan kata-kataku. Ia membalut luka lecetku dengan sobekan bajunya itu. Kelihatannya ia mencoba menahan nalurinya akan darah yang mengalir dari tanganku. " Terima kasih, lagi" Kataku.

"Satu hal yang kuingat darimu, Hanamura, kau selalu bodoh dan ceroboh"

"A-Apa?" Aku terkejut dan cukup senang karena ia mengingatku, walaupun hanya sedikit.

~~~~~~~~~~R.E.N~~~~~~~~~

" Aya, terima kasih, dan maaf" Taringnya menancap keleherku

Hhhhh. Lagi-lagi mimpi buruk yang sama persis. Siapa laki-laki ini? Keringat mengalir di dahiku. Aku beranjak dari tempat tidurku, kuambil artemis pemberian Yagari-sensei lalu menuju kedapur dengan langkah gontai, untuk melepaskan rasa dahagaku. Sesampai didapur, ternyata pintu dapur yang mengarah keluar asrama terbuka. Siapa yang keluar dari Day Class selarut ini. Mungkinkah ada vampire yang masuk ke asrama Day class? Tidak mungkin, aku tahu zero yang sedang berjaga pasti tidak akan membiarkan itu terjadi. Aku baru sadar bahwa aku ketiduran sejak tadi sore, aku sudah melalaikan tugasku. Sebagai gantinya,aku harus menemukan siswa yang berkeliaran ditengah malam seperti ini.

Dengan hanya menggunakan piyama, aku berjalan menyusuri taman, Sesekali terdengar suara-suara aneh, suara daun yang bergesekan dengan angin, serta angin musim dingin yang menusuk kulit. Malam ini, pasti sangat gelap jika tidak ada cahaya bulan yang menyinari jalanku. Tapi itu sudah menjadi hal yang biasa selama pelatihanku menjadi hunter. Walaupun aku belum seahli Yagari-sensei, tapi tujuanku jika sudah menjadi ahli nanti ialah membunuh semua vampire level E dan vampire berdarah murni maupun bangsawan. Aku tidak bisa terus menyembunyikan kebencian ini dengan wajah polos.

Tak terkecuali Kaname Kuran dan adik sekaligus tunangannya. Walaupun kuakui, memang kelihatan sekali Yuki Kuran adalah orang yang baik, tetapi aku tidak segan-segan menghabisinya dengan tanganku sendiri jika ia berbuat sesuatu hal yang buruk. Aku tidak tahu, seperti apa wajah Kaname kuran, tapi aku yakin Ia adalah orang yang sangat kejam dan tidak bisa diremehkan, bahkan ia mampu membunuh sesama vampire berdarah murni. Walaupun itu justru menguntungkanku, tapi aku ingin membunuh mereka dengan tanganku. Jika kesempatan untuk membunuhnya ada, aku tak akan melewatkan kesempatan itu.

Aku tak tahu sudah seberapa dalam rasa benciku kepada para vampire. Mereka mampu merenggut kebahagiaan orang lain. Mereka bahkan merubah Zero menjadi sosok yang Ia benci. Aku tak akan memaafkan mereka.

Kakiku membawaku hingga ke gerbang asrama Night class. Aku masuk kedalam asrama dengan cara memanjat dinding. Aku berusaha menemukan sosok mencurigakan. Apapun itu.

Aku berjalan menuju belakang asrama, kulihat dua sosok seseorang, laki-laki berambut keperakan dengan mengenakan seragam Day class, dan seorang wanita berambut panjang mengenakan seragam Night class. Angin seperti membawa jawaban apa yang sedang mereka lakukan, tercium bau anyir. Darah. Kakiku seolah tak ingin membiarkanku diam. Aku berlari kesana, kutodongkan tongkat artemisku kearah wanita itu.

"Hentikan itu, vampire!"

Mata merah menyalanya menoleh kearahku. Itu Yuki kuran. Dan laki-laki yang mengalihkan pandangannya dariku itu, adalah Zero. Ya. Zero Kiryuu.

* * *

><p>Arigatou for read my fic~<p>

Akan saya usahakan **chapter 3** nya tidak terlalu lama.. XDD

**Vampire Knight by ©Matsuri Hino  
>Author: ©Seira Hitsu<strong>

**Mind to Review, Please**  
>And Give Me Some Critique?<p> 


End file.
